


VID: Hold Me

by Josette_Arnauld



Category: Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Multi, Polyamory, Scientists in Love, using polygraphs as a substitute for discussing emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld
Summary: "Make me tell you, 'I'm in love with you'"





	VID: Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of threads in this film: Wonder Woman origins story, science history period piece, kink discovery... Including them all felt like too much for a three-minute video (which is to say: if you haven't seen the film yet - go check it out; there's a lot I didn't include.) Silly_Cleo's request talked about what a gorgeous movie PMATWW is, and I wanted to do something that leaned into the lushness and the sensuality of the film. Also, I may have been highly influenced by Rebecca Hall and her eye sex skills, which should get some kind of award...
> 
> On a personal note, this movie is a rare case of media representation of a poly relationship that is loving and healthy and that _lasts_. As someone who is in a long-term triad, raising kids and going about the mundane daily work of making a life together: it is so rare to have that kind of representation.
> 
> TLDR: this movie gave me feels in my pants and in my heart.
> 
> And thanks as always to [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver) for her beta-fu. This video is also available on [Tumblr](http://josette-arnauld.tumblr.com/post/182507221335/title-hold-me-song-hold-me-thrill-me-kiss-me), if you want to reblog.


End file.
